1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for passively learning and autonomously interacting with systems and persons in a network environment.
2. Background
In the workplace, people are inundated with requests for their time and attention. This demand on people is exacerbated by the increased availability of information and information sources through network technology. Wireless communications and wireless networking allow for constant connectedness. While there have been initiatives to create virtual assistants or virtual butlers to offload trivial work from a user, these efforts have resulted in systems that are capable of performing very specific and very simple functions. Further, these systems often require the user to spend precious time up-front to train the system before the user receives any net benefit from these systems.
Current intelligent systems that have been developed to capture domain knowledge and automate reasoning require a considerable effort up-front by domain or subject matter experts. The knowledge of these experts is coded into the knowledge base of the intelligent system. The domain knowledge of these current intelligent systems is a static representation that does not represent specific knowledge and experience of an individual user.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.